A Crown of Stardust
by syxstyx
Summary: I saw her again.
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1-**

Glass. Four panes of crystal glass. One could see out, but that was it. Each one locked to another pane by thick beams of silver. They interlocked and rounded up, creating the top of the cage. A crystal cage where one and all could observe the oddity of nature; the aberration. Sudden realization dawned on her. She was a bird in a cage. She was a sight to behold. She was their anomaly. Looking at the top of her prison, she saw the sun. It continued brightly amongst the pristine blue of the sky. Only noticing now, she felt warm. Her skin red, a pale red that looked to be the start of a burn. She reveled in it though, the feeling of warmth chasing the chill from her bones. Beyond the cage, there were hills that surfaced from behind dense foliage. If she squinted, she could see past her meadow, past the patches of full blooming flowers, past the sparkling lake, there stood a large cathedral-like structure. The spindling tops and the heavy stone work. It stood like a beacon to her. Salvation. _Salvation_. _**Salvation**_.

"LISSA!"

Startled, she turned. Just outside of the cage stood a warrior. Her dark chestnut hair threaded back into a braid, her dark eyes shimmering with worried confusion. _I know her_. Almost, as if against her will, she raised a pale fist to touch the glass. As soon as her hand came to touch the glass, the warrior screamed for her to stop. Quickly. _Quickly_. _**Quickly**_. Before she can stop you. Run. _Run_. _**Run**_.

Her slim fingers touched the glass, it felt warm to the touch, and it exploded. Shards flew every which way, all of them somehow managing to embed themselves into her skin. Looking down, her pale rosy skin wept crimson. Thick, heady, trails of liquid traveled down her arms. She looked up to see the warrior again. Her dark eyes gleamed as trails of tears flowed steadily, much like the blood that flowed from the deep cuts.

Salvation. _Salvation_. _**Salvation**_.

Liss. _Lissa_. _**Vasilisa**_.

Startled, Lissa shot up out her bed. The lights in her room all blazed, temporarily blinding her. Blinking, Lissa tried to see past the dark bruises and focused on her best friend. They stared at each other, Lissa's gaze wild and uncontrolled. Her companion grinned and let out a snarky laugh.

"You were dreaming bad things again, cousin," He clucked his tongue at her, his jeweled eyes appraising her, "You do have a nasty habit of that, don't you?"

"Well, you don't even know the half of it. I saw her again. The girl. I think…." But the words died on her lips. Her arms were warm and sticky. She wouldn't glance down though. No, she knew what would happen if she did. And Adrian didn't need to see Lissa lose her 'lunch' again. No, Lissa untangled herself from her pale blue sheets and stood. Adrian, seeming to know what she was doing, only stood by to watch her close the door to the bathroom. Adrian, who knew what to do about everything else, knew nothing about how to help her.

Looking at the girl before her, Lissa noted her stringy hair, slick with sweat. There were dark smudges beneath her jade eyes. The marks stood out against her pale skin. Releasing a sigh, Lissa shook herself, instantly regretting the action though. She eyed the crimson splatters that now stained the white rug beneath her painted toes. Great.

Lissa grabbed a towel, its fluffy white texture giving Lissa little comfort now, and began to mop up the mess of her arms. The carpet could not be saved. No amount of bleach in the world would destroy the physical evidence of what had transpired. She huffed, blonde locks sticking to her forehead, and sat back. Her eyes never left the stains. They felt like the reminder of the stains on her soul. A reminder that no matter how hard she scrubbed or prayed or cried, she was ruined. Her soul was marred.

Salvation. _Salvation_. _**Salvation**_.

Lissa opened the door to the bathroom hours after. Her eyes scanned for Adrian, but he was gone again. Probably skulking about a grade he had no hope of resolving before midterms. She discarded the bloody towels in the waste bin before turning to her closet. The tips of her fingers brushed over the clothes that hung there before plucking a white cotton tee off of a golden hanger. She grabbed a pair of blue denims and got dressed.

Adrian reappeared when she was dressed, his hair brushed and his eyes mischievous. He stood before her in a plain black shirt with plain dark jeans, and plain green tennis shoes. He had his gold watch secured to his wrist and a bright smile on his lips.

"Come along now cousin, we haven't got all day."

Except they did. It was Sunday, a day of religious going-ons. Lissa wasn't particularly religious, and Adrian scoffed at any religious icon, so it wasn't as if they were going to church. In fact, every Sunday she had ever spent with Adrian had been a trip to the library. He wouldn't go inside though. While Lissa, ventured inside the oldest building on campus, Adrian would sit in the lap of C.S. Lewis and pat Aslan on the head. A cigarette would be dangling from between his lips and his head would be bent over his phone. Lissa liked to imagine that the statue of C.S. Lewis disapproved of her cousin's activities and that the stone lion that rested at his side was looking at Adrian as a meal.

Narrowing her eyes, she watched him. Adrian, who had been pale this morning, was now flushed. But with an internal shrug, Lissa followed him out without question. Outside, in the November air, Lissa felt her skin cool down significantly. The glory of Saint Anna's Boarding School stood out amongst the clove of trees. Lissa smiled warmly at the ancient building.

Adrian ducked past the main campus building and made a beeline for the newer buildings in the back. St. Anna's didn't have a large campus. They were only allotted so many acres for the private school, and those who were in charge had managed to make the most of their situation. The entire campus was surrounded by protective trees; Adrian would joke about how the school was protected by the guardian forest, warding away wanderers and stragglers. Lissa found the joke to be of little comfort to her now.

Pulling on the sleeves of her green coat, a last minute decision when she remembered her arms, Lissa trudged into the common rooms with Adrian. He stood out, mostly because he was the only one stupid enough to be wearing short sleeves in November. _You were planning on leaving without as much as a jacket to cover your bones._ Lissa shuddered. It was relatively warm inside the commons, but she couldn't shake the feeling. It crawled under her skin, slithered through her veins, rested in her bones. If she had to visualize the feeling, she would have described it as an inky black thing.

"Lissa?"

Adrian waved to her from the other side of the commons. He had rested himself against a battered armchair, eyes glancing at her before resting on the occupant of the chair. Lissa could barely make out the dark blonde hair, but upon closer inspection, she knew exactly who she was looking at.

"Hey Sydney, I didn't think you were coming back…?" She hadn't meant to leave it as a question, but it came out that way. It wasn't that Lissa didn't like Sydney. There was nothing wrong with the girl at all, but she felt nervous and anxious around her.

"Hmm?" Her eyes lifted to meet Lissa's. They were an odd combination of a golden brown; they glittered like jewels. Adrian pecked her cheek before whispering in her ear, "Oh! I didn't think I was coming back either, Lissa. My sister Carly finally came home to help with my mom. My dad said didn't mind me coming back if Carly helped out around the house. And here I am." She grinned up, her smile genuine. Lissa didn't care though. It left her feeling unsettled. She didn't like it in the least.

Hoots rose out of the background, someone had done something to cause the excitement. Lissa kept her face turned from the drama though. She didn't really want any part of it.

"… But you know, it wasn't that bad. Besides I think Kirova mentioned something about..."

"If you think so…. That actually does sound fun, maybe we should…"

"…Yes! I was hoping to go to the library to see if…"

"That's the plan. Lissa, do you mind if Sydney…"

The boys in the front were still cheering wildly. In the back of her mind, she could picture Mason Ashford hollering loudly. His blue eyes widening as he went in for a fist bump, his goofy smile directed at pretty girls, his pale complexion. Sliding her own eyes shut she felt the inky substance run rampant through her. When she thought of Mason Ashford again, all she could envision was his ghostly pale skin and the way his eyes were blank. She could see the grotesque bruise on his neck, his lips forever parted in death. But when she opened her eyes again and focused them on Mason, he was very much alive.

"Lissa, earth to Lissa! Anyone there?" Adrian was drumming his knuckles on the hard cover of Sydney's book. Stunned, Lissa's gaze fell back on the couple.

"Yes?"

"Honestly, cousin, should I assume you haven't been listening at all?"

"Um…"

"Never mind any of that, then. I'm sure Natalie will inform you on your daily quota of gossip. Sydney and I were headed off to the library to check if her order came in; did you want to join us?"

"No. No I'm good. I'll- I'll see you at dinner."

Lissa turned quickly before Adrian could protest. She already saw the concern in his eyes. They echoed the same sentiment in Sydney's. She didn't want their pity. Not now and not ever. But that didn't mean they were wrong to worry.

Salvation. _Salvation_. _**Salvation**_.

She found herself in the meadow again, though the glass cage was gone. Her eyes raked the scenery before her, committing every detail to mind. The warrior was nowhere to be seen. That didn't mean she was alone. The breeze picked up and fluttered through her hair, the strands flying about her face chaotically. Her hands reached up and desperately tried to pull the locks back. She could hear laughter behind her. Hear it and feel it. In this place, this meadow, Lissa could feel everything. It was as if the world had welcomed her home and she felt tied into the environment. The laughter broke off suddenly. For a moment, she felt empty. Her heart dropped when the soft notes of the laugh ended. Behind her, she watched the laugher from behind her lashes. She couldn't help it. He was stunning, the laugher. His hair seemed unaffected by the breeze; all of him really looked unaffected. He seemed totally untouched by the elements around them.

"Please come home,"

His lips stayed frozen in a playful smile, but the whispered words traveled between them, caressing her skin as if she were a treasure to be delighted in. She observed him, hoping to discover something that would unravel some secret. The boy wore a black cotton tee and a pair of dark wash jeans. His hair had been brushed, though it flared. He was barefoot in the grass.

"Please Lissa, _please_ "

A helpless feeling bubbled up inside her. What was she supposed to do? What did this boy expect her to do? It wasn't as if she held any control here, in the meadow.

 _I… I don't know where that is._

The frozen smile broke from his icy face. The boy looked as if he had just been given life. Before, his icy blue eyes remained frozen, but now they were wild with thinly veiled emotion. Suddenly, he was affected. The breeze blew into him, rather than through him. His hair moved, his expression turned radiant, his lips formed the caress this time.

"Yes, you do. You have always known the way home."

He moved towards her, and with a shot of fear, Lissa stumbled back. Hurt flashed on the boy's face, but he didn't stop his advancement towards her.

"Lissa! Don't run. Let us take you home!"

She couldn't stop though. Lissa turned and lifted the ends of her white gauzy gown up past her ankles. It hung at her knees and she ran. Her feet touched the soft grass and earth below her, every time touching and rooting herself. She tore out of the clearing and into the protection of the trees. The hills that hid behind the masses grew closer. Huffing out in exhaustion, Lissa glanced behind her. It was a mistake.

The clearing was on fire. Her protected meadow burned in the flickering flames. They licked the trees and threatened to destroy that as well. Lissa pushed herself past the last of the forest, her feet rough from the thick roots that they had made contact with. She felt threatened. The boy was gone, a blaze of retaliation left in his place.

Atop the sprawling hill, Lissa watched as her meadow was destroyed. Her sparkling lake poisoned, her bright sun diminished, her green valleys stained, and safe haven no more.

A hand snatched her wrist and there she was. The warrior.

"LISSA!"

Ruin. _Ruin_. _**Ruin**_.

She flung herself up, panting as she took in her surroundings. Lissa had fallen asleep again. Annoyed, more at herself, Lissa threw off her green coat. She was sweating under its heavy mass, and she felt ablaze. Her skin looked raw and pink, like she had been stupid enough to sit by the fire too long. It would have made sense. More sense than her dream of the perfect boy with sharp canines and an Amazonian warrior. A tremor ran through Lissa. She shouldn't have fallen asleep. She could find no salvation in her dreams. No hope of preservation or protection in her slumbering hours. Lissa found that she wasn't safe when she was asleep. She couldn't trust herself not to concoct crazy, ludicrous dreams that would drive her mad. No, because that left her losing her mind over Sydney Sage, Adrian's girlfriend of three years.

Lissa didn't even remember her. She had never met the girl with strange watchful eyes and gold for hair. And yet, Adrian insisted that Lissa had met her before. They had met at Aunt Tati's Christmas party where Sydney and Lissa fell into harmony over books and travel. Lissa didn't believe him, not for a second. And it wasn't because of the story. Lissa remembered bonding over literature with another girl, laughing about travels that would take her far away, even if it wasn't at Aunt Tatiana's home. No, Lissa didn't believe him because she had seen Sydney Sage before. She had seen her covered in blood screaming. She remembered her eyes searching Lissa's jade ones, searching for something Lissa had no knowledge of.

It was then that Lissa wrote Sydney Sage off as something unnatural. And Adrian hated Lissa for it. Not the kind of hate that leaves you with a burning fury or the hate that made you vomit in your enemy's mailbox. It was the type of hate that one never even knew they had. Lissa saw it in his eyes, though, whenever she didn't listen to Sydney or when she couldn't be bothered to acknowledge Sydney's presence.

It didn't matter though. Sydney Sage wasn't like her. Lissa had to convince herself of this. Sydney Sage was a freak among those who were normal. Normal like Adrian and herself. It was the others that didn't belong. It was Mason Ashford and Mia Rinaldi and Sydney Sage who were the oddities. Because if she couldn't convince herself they were the monstrosities, she'd have to admit she was.

 **Author's Note:**

 **You have just finished the first chapter of** _ **A Crown of Stardust.**_ **Hopefully, you enjoyed it. I will be continuing this story, mostly because it came to me while I couldn't think of anything else.** _ **Country Boy**_ **and** _ **King of Spades**_ **will also be continued, but I'm not sure when during the month they will updated. But they will be updated in the month.** _ **Crave Me**_ **is a series of one-shots, so I can't be sure when I will update it. I'm sorry if this news displeases you, but I do not fear. I will always come back to finish my stories.**

 **Also, yes I know the summary sucks. God knows I've been trying to sum up the story, but all of the summaries I have written, have completely sucked. So, until I can sum of the story, it will remain a stupid summary.**

 **Thank you for staying with me, even with how infrequently I update.**

 **syxstyx**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

The sun was only beginning to dip behind the trees when Lissa left her hiding space in the attic above the church. She had slept straight through lunch and almost into the beginnings of dinner. Her muscles were sore from disuse; she shook them out, wincing when pain lanced up her legs. Moving through the pain, a norm for her, Lissa thought back on the boy. He had seemed so familiar, as familiar as the warrior. Their likeness wasn't in physical appearance. It was the pang of emotion and the unsettling images that they brought up. Part of Lissa hoped she would dream of him again, despite the fear of the flames.

Adrian saw Lissa before she saw him. He tackled her into a hug, his bright emerald eyes taking in her messy tangles. He flashed a brilliant smile before tugging her over to his table. Sydney Sage sat with her nose in a book, this one about ancient ruins of some kind. He plopped her down in an open chair and chattered excitedly. Apparently, Adrian decided he'd take over Natalie Dashkov's duties as the center of all gossip.

"I have finally discovered the reason behind Natalie's disappearance, cousin. The poor girl ran off with that boy of hers. You know, the one who was plastered to Jesse Zecklos's side. Well, she and him decided to have themselves a secret rendezvous and didn't think too far ahead. Mia's convinced that the poor girl is pregnant. Not that I'd-"

"You're listening to Mia now? When has she ever been a reliable source of information?" The words held more bite to them than Lissa had intended. She wasn't going to take them back though, especially not with Sydney so close to the both of them.

"You're right cousin…" Adrian deflated, straightening up. He pushed Sydney's plate of salad away and traded it for his bowl of soup. The dark liquid sloshed around when he placed it in front of Sydney, "Here, eat this. It's minestrone." He pushed over the bread basket with it, probably wanting Sydney to eat a stick or two with the soup.

"Adrian, stop fussing over me. I'm fine," But Sydney still accepted the soup.

"I worry, I know." He looked back to his friend, "Lissa, you should also know… That despite your uneasiness and your qualms, Sydney and I are-"

But Adrian never got to finish what he was saying. Lissa's eyes darted over to where Jesse Zecklos began calling out. His voice always brought her attention. It shouldn't, but it did. She watched as he grinned widely at someone, the grin itself malicious. He and his male friends were at it again, shouting out and making a fuss. Behind Zecklos, Lissa could make out a figure, but that was it. She didn't dare try to look any closer, mostly because the inky feeling returned. So she turned away, begging whoever was listening to make it go away. To make her go _away_.

Ruin. _Ruin_. _**Ruin**_.

The dinner commotion had ended rather quickly. Whatever had made Jesse speak out, had shut him up just as quickly. Sydney Sage was more than glad, Lissa could see the delight on her face when the boy quieted down. She could also see that with Sydney smiling and eating her food, Adrian had also relaxed.

The both of them, Adrian and Lissa, went up to grab their main course. When they returned there were two more people sitting at their table. Lissa didn't recognize either of them. A boy named Eddie Castile with his messy sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. A girl named Jillian Mastrano, who looked as familiar as seeing a reflection. Adrian, however, sat down eagerly and talked to the duo as if he had known them his entire life. Lissa felt sick. Again.

"Adrian, I have to go. I think I'm going to go study for that Russian test we have tomorrow; you know how bad I am at pronunciation." Lissa smiled, but she could tell it wasn't convincing. Still, she kept on, "So, you know, I'm leaving. Bye…"

"Liss, wait! We don't have Russ-" But Lissa had already fled from the dining hall. She tossed her uneaten food in the nearest waste bin and hurried out into the brisk night. The sun had been consumed entirely, and Lissa was left scrambling in the dark. She felt as if she were in her dreams now. The meadow beckoning her to return, the strange people calling for her presence. Tumbling, Lissa steadied herself on a nearby fountain's ledge. She sat herself down and gulped down the chilled air, forcing it into her lungs.

Feeling watched, Lissa jerked up and tossed her gaze in every which direction. She couldn't shake the feeling that her world was closing in on her and threatening to devour her being. The immediate threat made her wobble until she felt the cool touch of stone bite into her cheek. There was little pain in her thoughts, but that didn't matter at all. No, the only thing that mattered were the icy blues eyes that watched her.

Ruin. _Ruin_. _**Ruin**_.

She was saved. Or at least, she thought she was. Her meadow was left unscathed by the inferno that had dared to consume her. Though, the feeling of salvation was short lived. Lissa was back in her glass bird cage. The warrior was before her again. But there was also Sydney Sage. She observed Lissa quietly, her body covered in rusted blood. Sydney Sage wore the same sweater, a neutral brown fleece with strands of glimmering gold woven into it, and the same light blue denim jeans. Both were stained with the murky color. Lissa wrinkled her nose at the smell. She hated the thought of blood. It brought her back to a time of desperation. A time where her mother and father needed her most. A time where she could do nothing but watch the mayhem consume them.

But the warrior stayed steady. Her dark eyes never left Lissa, not even for a second. Before Lissa could touch the glass, the warrior slammed her fist into the crystal. Her knuckles clunked against the strength and Lissa watched the pain splay out onto the warrior's face. Despite all of that, she kept slamming her fist home. Each time Lissa felt at a loss. Each time Lissa felt more alone than ever.

She turned, her jade eyes, searching out something else. Anything else. But it would not come. Lissa sank down to her knees and pressed her hands against her ears. Screaming erupted from outside her protected enclosure. The warrior made no noise, her lips pressed tightly together. The dark eyes set into a beautiful face watched her through the thick pane. Sydney Sage stood silently in her bloody wear.

The screaming, she realized, was coming from the cathedral. The doors burst open and a man came running out. His dark eyes widened and his lips formed words much too quiet for Lissa to hear. As he got closer, his duster trailing behind him, Lissa could hear him with such clarity.

"Queen Dragomir! Get down!"

Lissa, barely registering what he had called her, dropped to the ground. Soft grass tickled her bare arms as Lissa squeezed her eyes shut. Around her, chaos ensued. The crystal cage exploded into bright shards. She ducked, screaming when they bit into her skin. Blood welled from the cut and ran into the grass blades beneath her. Crimson clashed with green and Lissa felt her eyes fill.

Fingers gripped Lissa's wrist and pulled her from the debris. The warrior looked at her, emotions warring in her eyes.

"I will come for you, Lissa. I won't let you go. I swear to you," She bent down and pressed her lips onto the pulse in her wrist. The warrior moved away then and the dream shattered away. It left Lissa confused and dazed when she reappeared in a white haze.

Adrian stood before her, mouthing something she didn't understand. He repeated it again and again. Lissa shook her head and pointed to her ears, trying to communicate that she couldn't hear or understand him. With a roll of his emerald eyes, Adrian disappeared and the dream faded away.

Shattered. _Shattered_. _**Shattered**_.

"Welcome back, Vasilisa. We thought you might have been a goner."

There was laughter around her and muffled 'Shhh', but Lissa couldn't quiet focus on anything. Instead she found herself slowly adjusting to the cot she was rested on. The room didn't look familiar in the least, but Lissa didn't care too much about that; she hadn't been to most of the campus buildings anyway.

There was a woman there, with sandy blonde hair and light eyes, who sat over Lissa. Beside her was another woman, this one with auburn hair and brown eyes. The dark eyed woman looked as if she wanted to skin Lissa, though she wasn't sure why. Lissa prided herself on being obedient and quiet in school.

"Why- Why would you think I was a goner?"

"Because your pulse faltered and that means your heart stopped." The dark eyed woman informed her, her smile like daggers.

"Oh shut up Janine. Don't worry sweetie; she just moved her fingers and lost your pulse. No hearts were stopped in the taking of your pulse."

"But you said-"

"I was referring to how you'd wake up and pass out almost immediately after. It was like your spirit was drifting away from us." The woman looked down at her, pushing a lock of blonde hair back behind her ear. "Do you remember what happened, Vasilisa?"

"Lissa… I go by Lissa. And no; I'm not too sure what happened. Why am I here?"

"One of the students found you passed out by the fountain and brought you straight here. He was very worried about you, Va- Lissa."

She shot up at that. A student brought her here. A male student. "Where is he? Did he have blue eyes? Is he still here?"

"Yes," The woman – Alberta, as her nametag suggested – laughed and nodded, "He's out in the main office. He was adamant about remaining here until you woke up." She turned towards the scowling woman. "Janine, why don't you go inform our guest that his friend woke up."

Janine left to go grab the blue eyed boy, but not without a huff. Alberta watched Lissa with a warm smile. An odd feeling washed through her, and suddenly remembered what the woman had said.

"Why would you say that my spirit was drifting away?"

"Hmm?" Alberta tapped the eraser of pencil against her lip, the pink nub resting there while she mulled over her answer. "I guess because you always seemed so full of it; full of spirit I mean. I've seen you around campus. You have always been exuberant with that friend of yours. You two are a good match. Hathaway always needed a balance like you." Hathaway? And what did that mean; exuberant? Lissa hadn't genuinely smiled during her campus life. Never. It didn't seem worth mentioning though; Alberta wasn't paying attention. She was busy scrawling away at the form in her lap.

Janine returned with the boy. He was _the_ boy. The boy who's face lit up in her dream, who smelled of soap and spice, who laughed in her meadow. He was the boy who had burnt her world down. The boy in front of her was him, but amongst the smell of soap and spice, she smelled ash and campfire on him. He looked brilliant and sturdy and handsome and confident and everything Lissa was not.

"Who are you?" His blue eyes stayed kindly on her, but his brow furrowed.

"You can't possibly say that you have no idea who I am?" A playful smile pulled at his lips. The boy continued to stare at her, though, as if she had gone mad.

"I can confidently say we have never met before. Not ever."

"Well that's too bad."

"Christian leave her alone before I sick my daughter on you." He laughed again, Janine smiling at him over her shoulder. "I mean it kid. She may not remember you at the moment, but Rose certainly will. And she'll put you in the cot right next to Lissa."

Christian smiled at her before turning back to Lissa. His smile stayed steady, but there was worry in his eyes. Fingers wrapped around Lissa's wrist and tapped at the white gauze. "Your arms were shredded when I brought you here. Alberta patched you up and thankfully you haven't started bleeding again." His eyes dipped down to her left wrist, still wrapped in his fingers. He brought his lips to her pulse and pressed them there gently.

Entranced by his movements, Lissa didn't dare move him away. She had to know if he was like the other oddities. She had to know if he was like _them_ ; like Sydney and Mia and Mason. So she let her eyes close while focusing on his presence. Christian. _Christian_. _**Christian**_.

And there it was, the painting of Christian Ozera. But it didn't consume her, or leave her feeling an emptiness deep inside. It was a comforting feeling, like being snuggled in a blanket. He smiled, eyes bright, and laughed. The images came at her faster. Christian hugging her close, his hands brushing her hips, lips taking hers. There were happy images of him taking her hand and leading her off to an attic much like hers, images of him smiling down at her and laughing, images of him gazing at her from across church pews. Then there were the not so happy images. Images of him bloody and bruised, images where he looked too pale to be alive, images where there was anger sparking in his eyes. There were even more of him tossing around fire like it was nothing, big glowing orbs projected from the tips of his fingers. _Christian Ozera_ battling a pale, red eyed monster with sharpened canines, eyeing them as meals. _Christian Ozera_ thrusting a silver stake into pillow, his eyes wild and a goofy grin adorning his face. _Christian Ozera_ as he stared in disbelief, his face so open and vulnerable, as if he were receiving damning news. _Christina Ozera_ shouting when a shot was fired and sailed towards her. _Christian Ozera_ dragging her away from a dead body. _Christian Ozera_ holding her as she sobbed into his shirt. _**Christian Ozera**_.

Her eyes opened again to see Christian gazing at her. It looked as if he was waiting for her to return.

"Where did you go, Lissa? You looked as if you went to a place I could not follow," She shrugged and pushed out of her sheets. Sitting up now, Lissa could see the heavy bandaging that had been applied to her cuts. She lifted the end up just enough to see the jagged scars healing. They were pale silver against her white flesh.

"I didn't go anywhere." He eyed her a moment before nodding. Janine was watching them interact, and Lissa couldn't help the wave of unease that threatened to overtake her. This woman looked so similar to the warrior from her dreams. They had the same look about their faces, the same gleam in their dark eyes. It was unsettling to say the least. Janine nudged Alberta and went back to her quiet whispers. _'She's looking awfully pale. Should we call for Kirova?'_ Alberta gave a quick shake of her head, the blonde strands flying from her face. _'No'_

Christian stayed silent as she pulled herself the rest of the way up, her pale legs hanging off the edge of the cot now. Standing back when she moved forward, he held a hand out for her to take. She didn't take it. Alberta only spared her a glance before directing her back to the dorms.

Shattered. _Shattered_. _**Shattered**_.

"I only want to make sure you back to your room without you falling again," He had said that so many times now that Lissa wanted to push him off a cliff. His blue eyes lingered on her longer than she wished, his hand brushing hers as they walked side by side. "You shouldn't act as if I mean to take advantage of you. I'm honestly-"

"And here at the Ivashkov Resort, we pride ourselves on honesty. I've got her Ozera. Go away," Before them, Adrian stood looking rather menacing. He flicked his fingers at Christian, urging him to disappear on sight. With narrowed eyes, Christian stepped back as his hand took Lissa's wrist again.

"Please, remember."

Adrian grunted and Christian was gone. Staring after his retreating form, Lissa swallowed back the lump in her throat. "What the hell was he going on about?"

"Hmm- what?" Her eyes turned back to Adrian. He had changed into a black tee and charcoal cotton pajama bottoms. Bunny slippers flopping about as he walked, Adrian guided her the rest of the way to the dorms.

"That boy? Ozera? What did he want?" He looked accusatory. Not that she could blame him. Lissa, who had been the poster child for good behavior, was hanging out with someone who looked like they burned down churches for fun; well… he did burn down her meadow. Besides, she wasn't hanging out with him. He had taken her to the infirmary and tried to escort her back to her room safely. That didn't make for a bad guy.

"Oh… he needed help in our Russian class."

"Need I remind you, once again, cousin? We. Do. Not. Have. Russian. Class." His emerald eyes skewered her as he ushered her back into their room. "Not once have we taken a Russian class, nor have you ever had an inkling of desire to speak Russian."

She grumbled, realizing it was stupid to lie to Adrian, even when it wasn't even a good lie. "Yeah, well it doesn't exactly matter what he wanted. He was just walking me back to our room. No need to initiate the 'big brother' protocol."

"No, you're right. That's Andre's job. Good thing he'll be visiting this weekend, cousin, or I would have had to find replacements."

She rolled her eyes. Like there could ever be a replacement for Andre. Only Adrian held enough brotherly concern for her to qualify; and even then he was lacking.

"Yeah okay. I'm heading to bed. I don't want to deal with you and your misplaced 'brotherly distresses'. Good night!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Let me know how I'm doing :) I'm very curious to know how you feel about this story.**

 **Country Boy is being updated as we speak. As for King of Spades, that will be up later this week. Much love to everyone who reads and reviews and sticks around this to see this mess of a story unfold.**

 **Thank you again for sticking around!**

 **-syxstyx**


End file.
